1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a card connector.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, card connectors are widely used in electronic products or electronic equipments. A traditional card connector for receiving an electrical card therein usually includes an insulating housing, a plurality of electrical contacts and a shielding shell. The electrical contacts are molded in the insulating housing and the shielding shell covers on the insulating housing. The shielding shell and the insulating housing together form an inserting chamber for receiving the electrical card therein.
However, when the electronic products or the electronic equipments used in outdoor sites of rainy day or humid environment. The water vapour or the liquid easily seeps in the interior of the card connector to affect the electrical properties and life time.